The Way towards your Heart
by dafuq.jpg
Summary: No sabe si es amor.— Silver/Blaze


_Ahora solo me falta escribir un TaiReam (o como se escriba) y voy a tener ya al menos un OneShot de cada una de las parejas que me gustan. Y bueno, este es mi primer SilvLaze, les advierto que yo no se mucho sobre Blaze, asi que lamento si hay algunos datos incorrectos sobre ellos. _

_**Nota:** A mis lectores usuales, por aquí hay alguna cosa bastante extraña y tal vez conocida, espero que puedan reconocerla :)_

_**Advertencias:** Pues... nada, alguna que otra grosería mínima, pero nada fuera de eso._

_**Disclaimer:** Ni Blaze, ni Silver me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de SEGA. Solo son míos el personaje desconocido para todos y el OneShot._

* * *

_**The Way towards your Heart  
**— dafuq·jpg**  
**_

* * *

Bueno… Silver tal vez era un poco demasiado inocente, pero, vamos, el ya tenia dieciséis años, realmente no quería echarle la culpa a nadie, pero alguien debía tenerla. Digo, un adolescente, de dieciséis años, tendría —al menos— la mínima idea sobre como gustarle y —si vamos al caso— el amor.

En su mínima expresión, obviamente —pero si vamos a ser sinceros, ni el está muy seguro de eso—.

No era culpa de Silver nunca haber conocido a sus padres, _no_. No era culpa de nadie, eso creía el —pero nosotros sabemos que si, que alguien tendría que tener la culpa, sea quien sea—, por eso, no era culpa de nadie que el no tuviera la mínima idea sobre lo que es el _(maldito)_ amor.

Y casi instintivamente, el se había sumergido en los libros —no es que el fuese una rata de biblioteca— buscando algo que le ayudase, porque —tenemos que ser sinceros—, el caso era que el estaba _desesperado_.

Si, definitivamente _"desesperado"_ era una buena palabra para su condición. Porque Silver podría admitir, sin problema, que estaba desesperado.

Y ahora nos hacemos una pregunta: ¿Por qué Silver está desesperado? La respuesta es tan simple que hasta un mocoso de cinco años podría adivinarla. ¿Ya la adivinaron? Genial.

_Silver está enamorado_.

_**·.· **_

Realmente Silver no sabía si el día en que la había visto por primera vez fue el día en el que la buena suerte se le había aparecido en su máximo esplendor, o que, como todos los días, solo era un simple día en el que, como siempre, Silver sufría de constante mala suerte y le pasaba algo malo.

Eran las 9:00 AM, y como tenia pinta de Miércoles, debía ser un Miércoles. Silver recién llegaba a su trabajo —porque no era "muy" necesario ir a la escuela. En ese tiempo, un futuro demasiado moderno, ya simplemente la mayoría de los niños nacían con un intelecto bastante superior a los de los niños de hace doscientos años—, una anticuada y pequeña tienda de antigüedades, que parecía aun más pequeña al estar entre dos edificios de al menos cinco pisos. No lo malinterpreten, no es que a Silver no le gustara su trabajo, o que trabajara por una real necesidad, ya que al ser menor de edad, recibía dinero del gobierno. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué Silver trabajaba cuando en realidad no necesitaba? Simple. El ya tenia demasiado tiempo libre que ya no podía cubrir con sus visitas habituales a la biblioteca publica. ¿Pero por que en una tienda de antigüedades? Silver era un chico muy especial —y no por el simple hecho de tener telekinesia, porque en ese tiempo ya era algo "común" tenerlos—. A Silver le apasionaba —por así decirlo— la historia antigua, o mejor dicho, como era el mundo hace doscientos años, ¿y que mejor lugar que una tienda de antigüedades? Solo imagínense, era algo así como el paraíso para ese ser extraño y tímido al que llamamos Silver the Hedgehog.

A Silver le encantaban las cosas extrañas, le encantaba tratar de buscarles un sentido común o algún tipo de origen, pero más le encantaba cuando no podía encontrarlo. Le encantaba el misterio, por así decirlo.

Aquella tienda de antigüedades tenia como dueña a una, como no, ancianita que bien podría ser su abuela, una vieja eriza de pelaje tan blanco como el de el y ojos miel que si mirabas de cerca tenían una extraña pizca de celeste, haciendo que de lejos el color que queda sea un tanto interesante. Y solo por ella, Silver podría decir, con total sinceridad, que le encantaba su trabajo.

—Buenos días, señora Minerva —saludó Silver con educación al entrar a la tienda, escuchando al instante aquel tintineo de la campanita que colgaba inocentemente arriba de la puerta.

Minerva sonrió, dejando de sacar polvo a los objetos de los estantes con un viejo plumero y se acercó a el con ese paso característicos de una persona que ya había vivido demasiado y lo suficiente. Silver pensaba que la señora Minerva era una persona interesante, porque, ¿qué persona con el nombre de la diosa de la sabiduría no lo seria? Y al igual que el, Minerva se había dedicado casi toda su vida por la antigüedad. Una persona que no los conocía podría pensar que ambos eran familiares. La verdad era que no lo eran, el solamente era su empleado.

—Ya te he dicho que no me llames señora, Silver —sonrió Minerva haciendo notar sus arrugas—. Me haces sentir vieja.

Silver rió, encogiéndose de hombros. —Es la rutina, lo siento. ¿Qué quiere que haga hoy?

Minerva se había acercado hasta la puerta para cambiar el cartel de "cerrado" a "abierto" y se dio la vuelta hacia el. —Necesito que traigas unas cajas del ático, trataremos de vender esas cosas hoy, Silver.

_**·.·**_

El ático podría ser el lugar más viejo en el que Silver habría estado. Las paredes y el suelo eran de una rechinante madera, y al igual que todo, estaba lleno de polvo. No eran muchas las cajas que se amontonaban allí, pero al faltar un poco de organización, hacia que Silver tuviera que ver por donde caminaba para no tropezar con alguna caja que posiblemente tendría algo frágil adentro.

Las cajas que le había pedido la señora Minerva estaban casi al fondo. Eran tres cajas, y según la señora Minerva, estaban marcadas con una gran "L" hecha con marcador negro. Cuando las encontró, levantó una entre sus brazos y las dos restantes las levantó mentalmente, así que las cajas habían quedado flotando en el aire a cada lado de el, rodeadas de un halo color celeste claro. Pero eso no quería decir que no tuviera fuerza, el fácilmente podía levantar las tres cajas entre sus brazos, pero no tenia idea de lo que había adentro, y no quería arriesgarse.

_**·.·**_

Silver dejó las tres cajas en el mostrador y abrió una. Dentro había unos guantes azules con rayas anaranjadas que tenían un círculo en el medio, casi imitando sus propios guantes que se habían ensuciado un poco gracias al polvo del ático. También había un viejo collar bastante extraño que parecía ser de cadena, extrañamente estaba bien conservado. También había otro collar, este era un pequeño dije que tenia dos alas de ángeles en el, este no estaba tan bien conservado, y ya empezaba a mostrar signos de deterioro.

—¿Qué son estas cosas, señora Minerva? —preguntó mientras abría las dos cajas restantes. En una había un viejo "Extreme Gear" de color azul, una camisa de mujer a rayas azul bien conservada y un accesorio para el pelo femenino del mismo color que la camisa. En la última caja había un cinturón que tenia un bolso para poner pequeños objetos, una libreta algo rota llena de dibujos y bocetos sin terminar y una extraña esfera de vidrio que adentro tenía una esfera más pequeña de color negra que se movía, chocando con el vidrio pero sin hacerle daño, cada vez que sacudías la esfera de vidrio.

—¿No es sorprendente que estas cosas tengan doscientos años, Silver? —preguntó Minerva agarrando suavemente la extraña esfera de entre sus manos y sacudiéndola levemente, sus ojos brillando con curiosidad.

Silver se quedó en silencio, apremiando a la anciana para que continuase con su interesante relato.

—Estas cosas pertenecían a mis antepasados, en la época del gran héroe _Sonic the hedgehog_ —las orejas de Silver se crisparon ante la mención de inigualable héroe, que poseía la habilidades de correr a la velocidad del sonido—. No se si se conocieron, en realidad, pero, da igual, es sorprendente, ¿no crees?

Silver asintió. —¿Por qué las vende entonces?

—Estas cosas no me sirven, en realidad —suspiró—. Y yo ya estoy muy vieja, Silver. Preferiría que estas cosas viajaran por el mundo antes que nada, aunque sea solo como un juguete para algún niño.

—Pero… señora Min…

—Oh, disculpen. ¿Está abierto? —Silver volteó hacia la entrada de la tienda, al igual que Minerva, donde acababa de entrar una felina de pelaje lavanda claro y ojos un poco más claros que los de Silver.

Fue Minerva quien habló primero. —Claro que si, querida. Entra y echa un vistazo si quieres. Bienvenida a la tienda de antigüedades _"Shades of the Time"_ —Silver casi rió levemente al escuchar el nombre que la anticuada Minerva había elegido para su tienda de antigüedades.

La felina mostró una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa, a la vez que daba una pequeña reverencia, mostrando respeto hacia Minerva, quien se sonrojó suavemente ante esto.

—Ve a acomodar eso, Silver —le ordenó Minerva, y luego le guiñó un ojo en dirección a la felina.

Silver se sonrojó y tomó una de las cajas, la de la extraña esfera, entre sus brazos y se dirigió hacia uno de los estantes casi vacíos de la tienda, y para su mala —o buena suerte—, estaban casi al lado de la felina.

—D-Disculpa —tartamudeó al casi chocar con la felina gracias sus torpes pies.

La felina le miró con confusión que luego se convirtió en una curiosidad que trataba de ser disimulada con indiferencia al ver que Silver dejaba la extraña esfera en uno de los estantes de madera, de manera que la gente lo viera fácilmente, pero sin que haya peligro de que se cayera y se rompa. —Umh, ¿qué es eso?

Silver se volteó hacia ella, con el las mejillas más rojas que un tomate. Es que, ella era muy bonita. —¿Q-Qué?

La felina señaló con un delicado movimiento de la mano la esfera que Silver acababa de dejar en el estante, la cual volvía a agarrar para mostrársela mejor.

—N-No sé, en realidad —admitió aun con las mejillas ardientes y ojos intensos, pasándole la esfera la felina para que ella pudiera tocarla e investigarla por si misma.

Al pasarle la esfera, sus dedos enguantanados llegaron a rozarse a penas, haciendo que el sonrojo de Silver se hiciera un tono más oscuro y que la felina apartara rápidamente la mano.

—Parece… como si fuera algún tipo de energía, ¿no? —murmuró Silver en un intento por hacer conversación con la felina, sintiendo la mirada maliciosa de Minerva sobre ellos, pero tratando de ignorarla.

La felina levantó la mirada, ya que Silver era un poco más alto que ella. —Tienes razón.

Silver se dio una palmadita en la espalda mentalmente, porque se alguna manera, y tal vez imaginaria, se había ganado una pequeña, muy diminuta, parte del reconocimiento de la misteriosa felina de pelaje de ojos ámbar.

—¿Cuánto vale, umh…? —preguntó aquella muchacha.

—O-Oh, mi nombre es Silver, señorita —se presentó Silver con educación, tal vez demasiada.

Silver se desesperó por un momento cuando la chica bajó levemente las orejas de forma molesta cuando el le llamó señorita". Silver supuso que ella tendría su edad, tal vez unos años menos, pero era de su misma generación, así que estaba bien que el le llamara señorita, ¿cierto? —Solo llámame Blaze, ¿de acuerdo?

—D-De acuerdo, Blaze.

_**·.· **_

_Blaze_.

Silver no creía en el amor a primera vista —tampoco es que entendiera el significado total de esa palabra—, y no estaba seguro que eso no era lo que había sufrido. No es que el estuviera enamorado de ella, no —solo la había visto una vez—, porque lo único que había hecho, era actuar como un nervioso idiota que parecía no haber hablado con una chica en toda su vida —tampoco quería admitir que eso era verdad, porque la única chica que había tenido una conversación "larga" era Minerva, y Minerva no era una muchacha de su edad, Minerva era ya como su abuela—. Ella, por su lado, no había mostrado signos de querer, en realidad, tener una conversación fuera de lo profesional—porque el era solo un empleado de una tienda de antigüedades, y ella solo era una clienta que seguramente se había encontrado esa tienda por casualidad y que había elegido llevarse una extraña esfera por dieciocho _rings_.

Mas, cuando, a la semana siguiente, Silver quedó muy sorprendido cuando ella apareció de nuevo en la tienda. Y como la primera vez, Silver se sonrojó como (un idiota) si la hubiera visto por primera vez. Fue Minerva quien lo sacó de su parálisis, murmurando que Silver la atendería y que ella tenia que hacer cosas muy, muy importantes en la parte de atrás de la tienda.

Ella volvió a preguntar sobre las cosas, Silver respondió todo lo que Minerva le había explicado. Ella le había escuchado con atención, en realidad interesada en el improvisado relato de un muy nervioso Silver. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, Silver estaba demasiado nervioso, porque si hubiera prestado un poco más de atención cuando ella le preguntaba con pocas palabras en vez de tratar de controlar su sonrojo, hubiera notado que ella ya le llamaba por su nombre como si realmente fueran conocidos, algo más que solo una simple clienta y un simple empleado.

Blaze no compró nada esa vez.

_**·.·**_

Cada semana iba Blaze a la tienda, algunas veces escuchaba a Silver, otras veces escuchaba, junto a Silver, los relatos de Minerva. Silver notaba que pocas eran las veces que Blaze compraba algo, y cada vez que lo hacia era con molestia, como si realmente no iba allí para comprar algo, sino para aprender cosas.

Silver ya no sabía que hacer. Era algo muy obvio, hasta para el, que le gustaba la felina. Le gustaba su voz, su rostro, sus ojos, esa manera de fruncir los labios cuando algo le molestaba, o como cuando sus pupilas se hacían un poco más grandes cuando escuchaba tanto sus relatos como los de Minerva.

Silver podía ya decir que conocía a Blaze, tal vez no de toda la vida, pero ya sabia algo, como sus gustos, que le gustaba el café amargo, que su color favorito era el lila y que para ella, el mejor aroma que existe es de un libro antiguo. También sabía su edad, Blaze tenia quince años y no le gustaban las fiestas, que prefería pasar sus cumpleaños alrededor de pocas, pero queridas personas, en vez de grandes fiestas en donde la mayoría de las personas son totales desconocidos.

Silver no sabía muy bien que había cambiado en su relación, pero sabía que algo era diferente—porque ellos ya no eran solo una clienta y un empleado de una tienda que antigüedades que ella había encontrado por casualidad. Ella ya confiaba en el, y el, para que mentir, sabía que, desde el primer día, cuando ella había entrado por primera vez en la tienda, podía confiar en ella. Tal vez no para siempre, pero confiaría en ella, al fin y al cabo.

_**·.·**_

El cambio era notable.

Caminaban juntos en el parque, ella iba a la casa de el a pasar el rato, daban largos paseos y excursiones por un bosque cercano a la ciudad en donde vivían, ya no solo se hablaban en la tienda, bajo la eterna mirada maliciosa de Minerva, sino que lo habían siempre, y no necesariamente por medio de la increíble tecnología de ese tiempo. Si quería verse, sea cual fuese la hora, se veían.

Silver ya sabía todo de ella, como su habilidad con el control de fuego —lo que los hacia tan extraños como iguales a la vez—, que nada le gustaba más como un día soleado y calido en la naturaleza, y su gran odio por la lluvia y el frió. Ellos ya no tenían secretos entre si.

Silver sabía que se había hecho un pequeño espacio en el corazón de Blaze, ese corazón que ella había protegido con una coraza de piedra, pero que con el esa coraza se estaba quebrado tal vez demasiado rápido, pero que sabía que nunca le molestaría eso. Silver sabía que ese lugar tal vez no era donde el quería estar —porque eran mejores amigos, el quería ser más que eso—, pero estaba bien. Silver era paciente, el esperaría, y realmente no le importaba si Blaze y el nunca serian nada más, Silver se conformaba con estar en su vida, no quería que Blaze no fuera parte de su vida, no.

Y aunque el todavía no comprendiese el amor, el sabía que allí había algo. Porque notaba como le miraba Blaze cuando creía que el no lo notaba, cuando era paciente cuando no entendía algo a pesar de que Blaze no era muy paciente y cuando, antes, Blaze solo iba por el, para escucharle hablar sobre aquellos antiguos objetos llenos de historia.

Y, quien sabe, algún día, Silver se animaría a pedirle una cita, y tal vez, solo tal vez, Blaze aceptaría.

Al fin y al cabo, son solo dos adolescentes que no tienen idea sobre lo que (que demonios) es el amor.


End file.
